


Explosive

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: If you wary at the thought of threesomes, this is sadly not the story for you. Draco, Hermione, and Blaise have been living together for a few years. Join them on one of their more...explosive days. Rated M for a reason. Lemons ahead. Dramionaise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If threesomes aren't your thing, don't read this. If mature content isn't for you, don't read this. You've been warned. Mostly just a plotless lemon. Enjoy.
> 
> ***also posted to my FF account.

"Oh gods."

Blaise had Hermione's legs over his shoulders as he slowly fucked her toward their mutual release. He braced himself with his hands on either side of her head, while hers alternated between scratching down his back and tangling in his hair to pull him toward her for a kiss.

She could feel the pressure in her stomach building, Blaise slowly driving her crazy with his slow lovemaking. He knew all the right spots to hit to make her a complete and utter mess. That's why it didn't surprise either of them when moments later, she came with a shuddering groan, immediately pulling him over the edge with her.

"Having fun without me, I see."

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, who had been leaning against the doorframe watching them for a few minutes.

"It's never the same without you, Malfoy." she said, a soft smile on her face.

Blaise snorted but chose not to comment, instead pressing another kiss to her lips before rolling off her to look at Draco.

"I'm surprised you could handle her alone, Blaise." said Draco with a smirk, finally making his way into their shared bedroom. The three of them had been living together for roughly three years and had somehow managed not to murder one another.

It took some time, particularly because Hermione and Draco both had explosive personalities and hated to admit that they were wrong. That was where Blaise came in. He was always the level headed peace keeper, and he was sure that if it hadn't been for him the two would never have talked instead of screamed long enough to stay together at all.

"Watch it." said Blaise with a smirk, "I'd hate to have to show you up next time."

Before Draco could respond, Hermione interrupted, "I'm sitting right here, guys."

Draco smiled and crossed the few steps across the room to place a kiss to her plump lips.

"I know." he murmured, his hand on her cheek tugging her in for another kiss, effectively silencing anything else she could've thought to say.

Very rarely was Draco careful with her, so his soft kisses - though they melted her heart a bit - made her immediately nervous.

She pulled back to look at him, "Is everything okay?"

He smirked, standing back up, "Of course."

She arched an eyebrow, about to no doubt start an argument, when Blaise cut in, "I'm going to order takeout. Anyone want anything?"

Hermione shook her head, eyes still on Draco, "Sit."

Blaise chuckled, standing and tossing on a pair of sweatpants before he headed out into the living room to look at their countless takeout menus.

Draco reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed on Hermione's side, allowing her to take his hand in hers.

"What's really going on?"

He rolled his eyes, moving to pull away from her but she didn't let him. "Malfoy, come on. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I thought we agreed to stop lying to each other?" she countered, not even attempting to keep the smirk off her face.

He shook his head, about to deny it, but then thought better of it. He had agreed.

"It's fine." he said instead, stroking his thumb over the knuckles of her hand.

"If you honestly think I believe -"

"For fucks sake!" he snapped, standing up to glare down at her, "I said I'm fine, Granger. I don't know how many times you want me to say it."

Without waiting for her response - not that she really had one - he stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A few moments later she heard the water running and knew he'd be in there for a while.

With a sigh she slid from the bed, donning one of the boys' shirts and her panties before heading into the living room to join Blaise.

"That didn't sound good." he said from the couch, menu and phone in hand.

"It wasn't." she muttered, sitting down next to him.

He sighed, used to this sort of thing from Draco. He wasn't one for talking about what was bothering him, and it irked Hermione to no end. Which always ended in arguments.

Lots of very loud arguments.

Blaise tugged her over to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead before allowing her to lay her head on his lap. He absentmindedly played with her hair while saying, "You know he loves you just as much as I do."

She snorted, not convinced at all.

"I'm serious." he continued, "You know how he is. He never wants to talk about anything, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

Blaise shrugged, "He's my best mate. I love him. I know him. And so do you." he added, giving a gentle tug to one of her curls.

She rolled her eyes, "I think I do. Sometimes...but then he just goes and explodes over something I don't even know about and it has me right back at square one. It's easy with us, with Malfoy...I just feel like he doesn't want this anymore. Want me anymore."

"Of course he wants you, Hermione." said Blaise, tugging her up so he could look at her.

"You have to admit he's been different the past few weeks." she said, attempting to not let her teary eyes give her away.

Blaise let out a deep breath, because he knew why Draco had been acting so on edge lately. But he'd sworn on his life that he wouldn't tell her.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you any more."

"Who doesn't love you anymore?" interrupted Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened and she saw him standing just inside the archway to the living room.

"You." she managed to say, eyes dropping to focus on her hands in her lap.

"What?" asked Draco, his voice that dangerously low pitch that let Blaise know immediately that there was about to be yelling.

"You heard me." she said, steeling herself against his cool gray gaze.

"What the fu -"

"What am I supposed to think? You've hardly been here the past two weeks, and when you are here, you're sulking around bitching at us. If you don't want to be here -"

"Shut the fuck up, Granger." he snapped, walking further into the room, "You have no idea -"

"Of course not!" she yelled, standing up in frustration, "How could I possibly know anything if you never talk to me?"

"Oh come off it. You know damn well that I love you."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, shooting Blaise a slightly panicked look.

"Don't look at me, mate. Now seems like as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to glance at Blaise.

Hermione noticed that Blaise wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking past her, a smile on his face.

She turned to ask Draco what he meant when she realized that she was no longer looking up at him. She was looking down.

Down at him.

Looking down at him on one knee.

"Oh my gods, are you proposing to me?" she asked, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

Draco smirked, a slight chuckle slipping past his lips, "Well I haven't yet."

He pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket as he said, "I wanted this to be slightly more romantic, but Blaise clearly has a big mouth."

"I do not have -"

"Shh!" snapped Hermione with a quick glare aimed at Blaise before turning her attention back to Draco, "Keep talking."

Blaise chuckled but didn't say anything else. Draco hadn't said anything when he'd proposed, so he figured he owed him the same respect. Begrudgingly.

"So now I have to ask you to marry me in sweatpants in the middle of our living room. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and you, asshat." he said, shooting Blaise a smirk that he returned.

"Will you marry me?"

"Is this why you've been acting -"

"For the love of Salazaar, Granger, just say yes." chuckled Blaise from his spot on the couch.

Draco smiled, slightly nervous as he removed the ring from the box and stood, taking her hand in his, "So what do you say, Granger?"

"Of course." she said, breaking out into a brilliant smile as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. She and Blaise had gotten their wedding rings tattooed, because Hermione hadn't wanted him spending money on a real ring, but she couldn't deny that the ring Draco had chosen was beautiful.

He tangled his hands in her hair, yanking her forward into a bruising kiss that took her breath away.

Her hands immediately found their way to his back, her nails digging into the toned flesh lightly as he pulled away from her lips to trail heated open mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to nip her collar bone.

"Oh" she moaned in surprise.

He moved his hands to her hips, his fingers lightly digging into her smooth skin as he nudged the collar of what was coincidentally his shirt off one of her shoulders, exposing more of her skin to his hungry mouth.

She moaned softly, her hands tangled in his white-blonde locks as he teased her nipple with his tongue, his fingers pinching the other through the fabric of her shirt.

"Please," she moaned breathlessly, "Please,"

Draco groaned, pushing her back into the nearest wall, not unintentionally the one that gave Blaise the best view, and tore the shirt open, in no mood to waste time unbuttoning them. As buttons hit the hardwood floor Draco's mouth found Hermione's breasts again, and she couldn't stop her head from tipping back against the wall, eyes slipping shut as she let her lover play her body like a violin.

Blaise had began slowly stroking himself to their impassioned display, so when Hermione's half-lidded eyes met his across the room she couldn't help the rather loud moan that escaped her at the sight.

She loved it when he watched.

"Is he watching us, love?" whispered Draco against her ear, one hand sliding further down her body to dip into her panties, finding her dripping wet already.

"Yes," she groaned, tilting her head back against the wall, the combination of Draco's skilled fingers on her clit and Blaise's lust filled gaze as he touched himself was too much for her.

He sped up the pace of his finger, ever so often dipping down to slide one slender finger into her tight pussy, before saying, "Look at him, Granger."

She looked to Draco first, and he took the opportunity to claim her lips in a demanding kiss, before looking back to Blaise.

He was biting his lip as he watched them, meeting Hermione's gaze when he realized she was watching him. He smirked, slowing his hand when he noticed she was staring at a rather specific bit of his anatomy.

"Do you like what you see, love?" murmured Draco, nipping at her breasts before slowly kissing down her stomach.

She groaned at the loss of his fingers, but the groan quickly caught in her throat as he pulled her panties down her legs.

His fingers were quickly replaced by his hungry mouth, his tongue gently flicking over her folds. He tapped one of her legs, signaling he wanted her to rest it on his shoulder, then lifting the other as well. She looked down at him, a bit surprised. They'd never done this before. The position had her back pressed against the wall, completely reliant on Draco to hold her up.

He wasted no time attacking her clit, sensitive from the teasing before.

"Fuck, please don't stop." she begged, tangling her fingers in his hair as she struggled to control the moans he wrenched from her.

He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times before sucking it into his mouth, causing her to gasp and throw her head back against the wall. She didn't register pain - if there was any it paled in comparison to the immense amount of pleasure Draco was giving her.

"I'm going to come." she panted, squirming against him.

"You two look so fucking hot." murmured Blaise from the couch, his hand steadily pumping his throbbing cock.

Blaise's words sent her hurtling over the edge head first into her orgasm, Draco not relenting on his pace, forcing her to ride out every single bit of it.

"Oh gods, please, I can't." she panted, tugging his hair as she ground her pussy against his face.

Draco smirked, no intention of stopping in mind. He slipped one hand between her legs, wetting a finger with her essence before sliding it into her tight pussy. Like he'd hoped, this immediately sent her into another wave of orgasmic spasms and she was writhing above him.

"Do you not feel like joining?" asked Draco, standing slowly and glancing at Blaise for the first time since this had started.

Blaise chuckled, still slowly stroking his hard member, "You know I love watching you two."

Draco smirked, returning his attention to the brunette witch he currently had panting against the wall.

"Would you like to give him a show, love?" he asked her, fingers lightly stroking her clit as he nuzzled her neck, enjoying the breathy moans that slipped past her lips.

"Yes," she nodded breathlessly, allowing him to lead her back to the couch where Blaise was sitting.

Hermione sat down and Draco slid his sweatpants off before pushing her legs apart - Blaise watching them intently all the while.

"Please," she moaned, wriggling her hips as Draco lightly stroked her clit with his dick.

"Please what?" he asked, shooting her a devilishly sexy smirk.

Her eyes opened in surprise as Blaise began lightly pinching her nipples with his free hand, feeling her stomach clench already at the thought of both of them touching her. Even after years of this, it never got old.

"Thought you didn't want to play?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Blaise shrugged looking entirely unapologetic as he said, "I couldn't resist."

"Malfoy," she groaned, growing more and more frustrated at the lack of friction. Blaise's fingers were driving her crazy - she needed Draco to do something.

"Tell me what you want, Granger."

"Please fuck me." she breathed, no longer willing to take his brilliant form of torture.

He broke out into a smile and said, "Gladly."

Before she had the chance to respond, he began pounding her into the sofa, stretching her in that way only he could.

"Oh my gods, Malfoy!" she moaned, one hand moving to pull his face down into a kiss, while the other took over for Blaise, stroking him to the same furious rhythm Draco set.

"Fuck," hissed Blaise, torn between letting his eyes fall shut or continuing to watch the wholly erotic scene unfolding before him. He would never get tired of seeing them go at it.

Draco completely dominated her, demanding an orgasm and doing everything possible to ensure it.

"That's it," he groaned, continually hitting that one spot just right, "Give it to me, Granger."

"I - fuck - " she broke off, unable to form a coherent thought as Blaise began rubbing her clit in tight circles while Draco continued stroking her just that way -

"I'm...oh gods..." her back arched, orgasm washing over her in waves, both Blaise and Draco unrelenting in their assault on her body. Blaise covered Hermione's hand on his member with his own, continuing to pump up and down as he watched her body spasm in the throes of her orgasm.

Draco clenched his teeth, not yet ready to be done, and forced himself to ride out her orgasm. He was sure she'd have his fingerprints forever imprinted on her hips from this night.

"Are you sure you just want to watch, Blaise?" she asked, slightly out of breath as she looked at the Italian, eyes half-lidded.

He smirked, "Maybe not."

Hermione slipped from the couch, pulling Blaise down onto the floor as well. He was sitting with his back against the bottom of the couch, legs spread wide enough that she could get on all fours between them.

She took his throbbing cock in her hand, pumping him a few times before taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, focusing mainly just on the tip, teasing the delicate skin with her teeth and tongue.

Blaise groaned, a hand tangling into her wild mane of hair as she continued her sweet torture.

Draco had gotten lost in watching them for a moment, forgetting that he still very much wanted to fuck his fiancé.

He moved to kneel on the ground behind Hermione, grazing his nails down her back before grabbing her hips as he pushed himself inside her inviting heat.

She moaned, the vibrations going straight to Blaise's dick, and the hand in her hair tightened. She bobbed her head in time to the fast pace Draco set, and before long Blaise was bucking up into her mouth groaning expletives.

"Do you like this, love?" asked Draco from behind her, "Do you like having his dick in your mouth while I fuck your pretty little pussy?"

His words were absolutely filthy, and she loved it - and he knew she loved it. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of her orgasm, releasing Blaise's member from her mouth, her breath coming in pants. She continued using her hand to stroke him, and as she came again the light squeeze of her hand had Blaise coming undone as well.

"Holy shit." he groaned, his cum landing on her breasts and his stomach.

Draco continued pumping into her, tugging her hair to pull her up so that her back was against his chest. He slid one hand down to flick her clit, not letting her come quite down from her orgasm as he said, "I'm going to come, love, and I'd like you to come with me."

"Malfoy," she gasped, one hand tangled in his hair, "I can't."

Blaise moved so he was kneeling in front of her, his hands pinching and teasing her nipples while he trailed kisses up her neck to whisper in her ear, "I think we both know you can. Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco smirked, slowing his hand a bit as he continued thrusting into her from behind, "Very right."

"Please - oh - I just - oh Merlin -"

Seconds later she was clamping around Draco, taking the last of his self control with it as he came inside her, continuing to fuck her, prolonging both their orgasms. One hand tugged on his hair almost painfully, while the other dug into Blaise's shoulder, her whole body shaking as her orgasm overtook her.

Hermione leaned back, resting most of her weight against Draco, trying in vain to catch her breath as both men continued softy stroking her body, slowly returning her racing heart to normal.

"You guys really know how to put on a show." murmured Blaise with a smile, tilting Hermione's face up to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"We aim to impress." said Draco, smirk on his face as he regarded Blaise.

"Noted." replied the Italian, returning his friend's smirk.

Hermione turned her head, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss too, before shifting to lay flat on her back, a hand over her heart as she stared at the ceiling.

"I think you may have broken her, mate." joked Blaise, moving to lie to the left of her, head resting on his elbow so he could look at her. Draco did the same on her right, chuckling as he did.

"You should propose more often if this is what happens." she said, meeting his gaze with a tired smile.

He and Blaise laughed, each pressing a kiss to her temple.

They lie there for a while, no one saying anything, before Blaise broke the silence, "So...takeout anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~She tugged at her bindings but they didn't budge, the pressure just below her navel continuing to build.
> 
> "She seems to quite like your mouth tonight, mate." murmured Blaise, his lips brushing the shell of Hermione's ear with every word.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess these three want to stick around in my head for a while...

"Oh my gods, Malfoy please don't stop."

Hermione Granger found herself between her two strong lovers, about to be thrown into yet another orgasm.

How many had that been tonight? she wondered.

Blaise currently had his back against the headboard, his legs spread wide enough to accommodate Hermione's body, her back against his chest and his legs hooked around hers to keep them spread for their third lover as his finger pinched and teased her aching nipples.

Draco was settled with his face buried between her legs, his tongue hungrily lapping at her dripping pussy, hands resting on the inside of her thighs, his thumbs parting her so his tongue could attack her clit in earnest.

He ate her like a man starved and Hermione didn't know how much more of this she could take. He and Blaise had been playing with her body for what seemed like hours to her, and she had no idea how they once again had her teetering dangerously at the edge of another orgasm.

She wanted more than anything to be able to yank on the white-blonde strands of Draco's hair, but the two men had really wanted to play tonight. Her hands were bound over her head, connecting with the top of their tall headboard, leaving just enough space for Blaise to rest his head to one side of her neck, using the position to alternate between softly kissing and roughly nipping at the soft skin there.

"Please," she begged both men, for what she wasn't quite sure. She felt so utterly overwhelmed by them that she couldn't form a coherent thought.

She tugged at her bindings but they didn't budge, the pressure just below her navel continuing to build.

"She seems to quite like your mouth tonight, mate." murmured Blaise, his lips brushing the shell of Hermione's ear with every word.

Draco smirked, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue across the overly sensitive bud in quick strokes.

"Oh Merlin." squealed Hermione, her orgasm slamming into her like a freight train. She attempted to wiggle away from the continued onslaught of Draco's mouth and Blaise's teasing fingers, to no avail. They had her securely trapped between them, forcing her to take everything they had to give.

"Please, I can't...please." she panted, grateful when Draco moved to place soft kisses to her inner thighs.

"I think I heard the magic words, Blaise." said Malfoy, smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck you." breathed Hermione, a small smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"In good time." he murmured giving her clit a quick swipe with his tongue, dragging another moan from her kiss swollen lips.

"I definitely heard the magic words." commented Blaise, continuing to place teasing kisses along her neck.

"Please..."she murmured, not sure what she could really say. They made it a point to prove just how many times they could throw her over the edge into multiple mind blowing orgasms if she ever told them that she "couldn't".

"Now now, Granger. I know you don't think I'd fuck you and not get to feel your tight cunt squeezing my cock." murmured Draco, shifting so he could lean up and claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

She could taste herself on his lips, and his chin glistened from her juices.

He didn't mind in the slightest.

And Blaise certainly didn't mind watching.

"I think she wants you to fuck her." said Blaise, his hands sliding to her hips to thrust back against her wiggling bum.

"She does seem rather squirmy, doesn't she?" he replied, taking note of how her hips bucked as Blaise's fingers began lightly stroking her clit.

"Please, someone fuck me." she begged, pressing her ass against Blaise's rock solid erection.

Blaise continued his slow torture while Draco positioned his throbbing member at her entrance before slowly pushing inside her inviting heat.

He groaned once his pelvis was flush with hers, loving the feel of her lightly fluttering around him.

"How do you want it, love?" asked Draco, continuing with his agonizingly slow thrusts, Blaise's fingers matching his friends' languid pace.

Hermione's body was on fire. They knew just how to work together to play her body better than any previous lover she'd had.

"Please...faster." she moaned, arching her back to press her breasts more firmly into Blaise's free hand.

"What the lady wants, she gets." he murmured, picking up his pace as his lips caught her moans with a kiss.

It wasn't long before she came again, their names tumbling from her lips like a prayer.

"Fuck," he groaned, just barely able to hold back at the feel of her squeezing him.

He pressed one more kiss to her lips before unhooking her bindings from the headboard and tossing them onto the bed beside them.

With a flick of his wand he wrists were free and she turned to face Blaise, her hands on either side of his hips as she leaned forward to kiss him. Draco shifted to kneel beside them for a moment, contentedly watching the two as he slowly stroked his cock.

Her lips left Blaise's, slowly trailing sloppy kisses down his neck, across his chest, until she pressed a kiss to the tip of his aching member. He groaned, his hand finding her hair as his eyes slid closed.

Hermione slowly slid her tongue down, touching him lightly, before taking him into her mouth abruptly. His eyes shot open and the hand in her hair tightened, "Fuck, Hermione...you're too damn good at this."

She hummed appreciatively, the vibrations adding to Blaise's pleasure as she continued to bob her head up and down on his throbbing dick.

"Sometimes I forget why you like watching so much, Zabini." the blonde murmured, eyes intently following Hermione's every move.

"She's bloody brilliant, isn't she?" smirked Blaise, pushing Hermione's head down just a bit harder. She took his hint and tightened the hand that was pumping his shaft, bobbing her head quicker.

Draco took that as his cue, moving to kneel behind her. He slipped into her easily, so wet that her thighs were slick, before matching her speed.

She couldn't stop the moans from slipping from her mouth, the vibrations pushing Blaise even closer to his own climax.

Draco continued slamming into her, one toned, lithe arm sliding around her body, fingers stroking her clit in fast circles.

"I want you to make Blaise come with us, love." he murmured in her ear, meeting Blaise's half lidded eyes over her curly mane of hair. "I think he's been rather patient, don't you?"

She hummed her agreement, doing everything she could to continue moving her mouth over Blaise's member at a steady pace - not that Blaise seemed to mind. He was erratically thrusting up into her mouth as Draco repeated the motion behind her.

He began to feel her inner walls start to flutter around him, and one glance at Blaise told him he wouldn't last long either.

Hermione focused her attention on the swollen head of Blaise's dick, sucking in earnest as her hand squeezed and pumped his shaft quickly.

"Fucking hell," he moaned, eyes slipping shut as his hips jerked up, emptying himself into her mouth.

As if set off by Blaise's release, Hermione and Draco tumbled over the edge immediately after, both murmuring expletives as they did. It was no surprise to Blaise that they both collapsed on him - and even though he often complained, he never really minded.

Hermione's cheek was pressed against Blaise's chest, one of his hands still tangled in her wild mane while his other absentmindedly played with Draco's blonde strands, as Draco's head rested against her back, one arm around her, the other resting on Blaise's thigh.

They had often drifted to sleep like this, Blaise waking up to Draco slowly fucking Hermione awake more than once from this position.

"You two are amazing." breathed Hermione, content to be sandwiched between her two men.

They both chuckled, pressing kisses to whatever exposed skin was nearest before nuzzling closer - as if it were possible.

"We aim to please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane...

"Do you ever think about the first time the three of us were ever together?" asked Hermione, her head resting on Draco's thighs and her feet on Blaise's lap.

The two men looked at one another with a smirk before Blaise answered her.

"Occasionally."

"You have to admit, it was definitely something to remember." added Draco, smirk still firmly in place as he looked down at her.

* * *

 

_"You know we don't have to do this, right?"_

_Blaise and Hermione were comfortably seated at their flat awaiting the arrival of a certain blonde._

_"How do you know he wants to do this? I mean he's -"_

_"He told me." he said with a shrug._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, "You talk about me, don't you?"_

_"Only good things, love."_

_At that she snorted, "Discussing good things about me with Malfoy? I find that hard to believe."_

_"You shouldn't." he said honestly, "He really does think you're brilliant."_

_"Are we talking about the same person? Because as I recall, cordial as he may be, flirtatious he is not. Nice he is not." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She liked to say she had no idea why she'd agreed to this, but honestly she knew exactly why._

_Draco was...an enigma. And she couldn't help but admit that there was some attraction there. He had grown up quite a bit since their Hogwarts years, both mentally and physically._

_"If he would've flirted with you before this I'm sure you would've hexed him." said Blaise, unable to contain the laugh that bubbled up at the thought._

_"And we all know you're famous for your stinging hex, Granger."_

_Hermione's attention snapped to the doorway where Draco appeared, a bit too shocked to come up with a response. She wasn't really sure what to say to him under circumstances like these._

_"Good to see you, mate." said Blaise, motioning for him to take a seat._

_"You look like you're about to crawl out of your skin." noted Draco with a slight smirk as he regarded the witch in front of him._

_She really was a sight to behold, especially since it looked to Draco as though they'd gotten back from dinner, because she wore a mid-thigh length black dress, the front low cut enough that it was hard for him to focus elsewhere._

_"I...this is just a bit odd, isn't it?" she asked, looking between the two men._

_"If you don't want a threesome -"_

_"Not what I meant." interrupted Hermione, shocking Draco a bit. He wasn't aware of her kinks like Blaise was._

_"Do you find me attractive, Granger?"_

_Her eyes widened at his question, but she wasn't typically a shy girl, and she certainly wasn't going to let Draco unnerve her now. He'd done enough of that throughout their years at Hogwarts._

_"Yes, why else would you be here?" she countered, eyebrow raised._

_"Touche."_

* * *

 

"I mean it definitely could've started better." chuckled Blaise.

"Oh what did you expect?" asked Hermione with an eye roll, "Just because you two were best mates didn't mean I was at all expecting Malfoy to want to fuck me."

"I'm surprised it wasn't bloody obvious." muttered Draco, "I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"It was bloody obvious to me." said Blaise with a smirk. He'd been the only one who always knew where their relationship would end up. It was the other two that needed the convincing.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 

_"Kiss her."_

_Draco eyed Hermione cautiously before leaning forward, slightly more confident that there was a part of her that really did want this when he noticed her breath hitch._

_"You're not going to hex me, are you, Granger?" he murmured, his lips a mere breath away from hers._

_"I suppose that depends on how good you are." she shot back with a smirk._

_Blaise chuckled at his little spitfire, knowing well enough from all the satisfied women that had left Draco's bed over the years that there was no way he was going to disappoint. It was part of the reason he'd even brought it up to Hermione in the first place. He loved the witch with everything in him, and knew that she'd never ask him to share her with another man - but he also knew that she had a rather kinky side to her._

_And to be honest, so did he. Blaise didn't want to have sex with another witch, but he couldn't deny the fact that the idea of watching someone - his best friend - fuck his girlfriend was unbelievably sexy._

_Draco leaned forward, closing the small remaining distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers._

_His lips were soft, but his presence was certainly not. He was dominating in a most delectable way in Hermione's opinion. He moved his mouth against hers in a way that demanded just as much as it gave._

_He slid a hand into her hair, his other moving to her waist to pull her body flush against his own._

_Hermione had to admit that he was one hell of a good kisser. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling into his hair as he continued to kiss her senseless._

* * *

 

"It was bloody hot seeing the two of you go at it that first time." admitted Blaise, lightly massaging Hermione's left foot.

"It's still hot seeing us go at it." said Draco with an eye roll, "Not like much has changed in that department."

"You know what I mean." said Blaise, "I knew damn well that the two of you would fall for each other, so it was funny that I was getting the perks of being right way faster than I expected."

"Perks of being right, huh?" said Hermione, a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow eerily similar to her blonde lover's.

"You certainly got off at the sight of me fucking your girlfriend, Zabini." chuckled Draco, poking fun.

"Well look at her." he said, giving Hermione a wink as she tried to act indignant about the conversation, but unable to fully keep the smile off her face.

"Indeed." murmured Draco.

* * *

 

_"How does it make you feel that your boyfriend's stroking his cock to us, Granger?"_

_Draco had Hermione pressed against the wall, one hand down her panties while his lips attacked her neck with kisses and bites._

_"Sexy." she panted, her nails digging into the smooth skin of his back as she tried to hold herself up._

_He smirked, angling the fingers that currently pumped inside her in just that way that had her moaning wantonly._

_"Oh fuck, Malfoy." she gasped, her eyes falling closed as her orgasm exploded through her._

_Blaise bit his lip as he watched the two, his cock growing impossibly harder as he stroked it to the sight in front of him._

_It would certainly always be his favorite to actually touch Hermione, but being able to see her like this - getting the full picture - it was something he could certainly get used to._

_Hermione's dress was pushed from her shoulders, bra thrown somewhere across the room so her breasts were on full display. Draco pushed the dress down her body, taking her panties with it and tossing them to the side._

_"You look so fucking sexy." he groaned into her ear as she pushed his underwear down, revealing his rather impressive dick._

_"The feeling is rather mutual, Malfoy." she said, pushing him back so she could drop to her knees in front of him._

_She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, her tongue running along the sensitive underside as he wove his hands into her hair._

_He tilted his head back and swore under his breath as her nails dug into his thigh. He looked over at Blaise, who had been watching them intently. Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow, and all Draco could manage was a strangled chuckle as his gaze dropped back down to Hermione._

_She used her hand in time with her mouth, pumping him at a steady pace that had him approaching the edge rather quickly._

_"Would you like to fuck me, Malfoy?" she asked, her hand continuing to slowly stroke him._

_His eyes flicked to Blaise, who nodded, watching the two carefully. He knew how to read Hermione like a book, and was prepared to step in if it seemed like she didn't want this anymore._

_"If you'd like me to fuck you, Granger, I'd be more than happy to oblige." he said, one hand still tangled in her curls._

_She looked back at Blaise and asked, "Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't want you to think less of me..."_

_Blaise smiled, "I think you're a beautiful, intelligent, sensual witch. I love you. I love this."_

_She let out a relieved chuckle and turned her attention back to Malfoy._

_"Are you alright with this?" she asked him, standing up._

_He smirked, "Does anything about my current state signal anything otherwise?"_

_He didn't give her anymore time to think about it, instead pulling her into a bruising kiss._

_Hermione should have assumed he'd be rather dominant. He'd always been in charge back at Hogwarts, he ran his father's business - if Draco was anything, it was dominant. But somehow she was still slightly surprised at how passionate he was with her. He completely overwhelmed her, his hands seemingly everywhere all at once as he took exactly what he wanted from her, and gave her exactly what she wanted in return._

_Hermione walked them back towards the entryway table, pushing their keys onto the floor before Draco lifted her onto it. All the while he'd managed to keep his lips on some part of her body - neck, shoulders, ears, lips - he was everywhere._

_She parted her legs so he could position his dick against her dripping pussy._

_Her nails dug into his hips, pulling him towards her in a way that unmistakably meant take me now._

_And boy did he._

* * *

 

"I thought you were going to pass out."

"Oh would you shut up." groaned Hermione, covering her face with her hands, "The entire situation was very overwhelming."

"You were a goddess." said Blaise simply, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Are a goddess." corrected Draco, a smug smirk on his face similar to that of a child who just got to correct a teacher. He was certainly chuffed.

"Suck up." snorted Blaise.

"He still gets points." said Hermione, nose in the air.

Draco laughed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Blaise groaned, "Oh come on."

* * *

 

_"Come on, Granger. Come for me." panted Draco, his thumb flicking her clit as he pounded her back against the wall; she had to hold on to the edge of the table to keep her head from hitting the wall. Draco was certainly an aggressive lover, and Hermione would be lying if she said it wasn't one of the sexiest things about him._

_"Oh gods...Draco." she moaned, her walls gripping him almost unbearably tight as her orgasm hit her like a freight train._

_Draco thought he'd never seen a more beautiful woman before._

_Blaise had to pinch himself to keep from coming undone at the sight of her tumbling over the edge, but he had every intention of feeling her tight walls gripping him._

_Draco pulled out of her, moving to stand to her side so Blaise could step between her legs. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, showing her without words how brilliant he really thought she was._

_Instinctively Hermione reached for Draco's dick, pumping it with her hand before leaning over so she could take him into her mouth._

_Blaise slid into her slowly, building her climax with long, smooth strokes as his hands moved over her soft skin._

_He watched Draco pinching one of her rosy nipples between his fingers, his eyes focused on Hermione's mouth as she took him in over and over again._

_It wasn't long before she was moaning around Draco's dick, her walls starting to flutter around Blaise._

_"Do you like this, Granger?" asked Draco, "Your boyfriend fucking your dripping cunt while you suck my cock."_

_At his words she was lost, falling over the edge and taking both men with her._

* * *

 

"You know, it's been a while since we've had sex in here." said Blaise, eyeing the two of them with a smirk.

"Yeah...?" Hermione's eyebrow was raised, not following the Italian's train of thought.

"How do you feel about a little role-play, Granger?" asked Draco, smirking down at the beautiful witch below him.

"Role-play?" she asked, eyes a bit wider.

"Mhm," murmured Blaise, running his hands up and down the smooth expanse of her legs, "A little trip down memory lane, if you will."

Hermione smiled, looking at the two men in front of her, "I suppose that could be arranged."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review :) Hope you enjoy!

Hermione had a question she wanted to ask her two lovers, but had no idea how to broach the subject.

Should she ask them together? Separately? And if separately, who first?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked Draco, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh," she struggled to come up with something to say, "Just making a grocery list in my head is all."

Hermione wondered if that sounded more believable to his ears than her own.

She hoped so.

Before Draco could say anything else, Blaise stepped into the living room, "What are we watching tonight?"

Hermione shoved the question away and perked up, "What _are_ we watching? It was your turn to pick the movie, Malfoy."

"Arsenic and Old Lace." he said with a smug smile, knowing it was one of Hermione's favorites.

Blaise immediately rolled his eyes. She'd talked both of their ears off about the movie, and they'd no doubt seen it over half a dozen times.

"You're such a kiss ass."

Draco and Hermione both snorted, but it was Draco who responded, "I think Granger can agree that of the two of us, I certainly kiss her ass less than you."

She laughed and nodded, "Sure, Malfoy's sweet, but as much as we argue I don't think I can justify calling him a kiss ass."

Blaise just rolled his eyes; there was no point in trying to argue when the two of them were on the same side. It was _utterly_ useless.

"Just start the movie." he muttered, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Draco stood to put the movie in, and Hermione allowed her thoughts to wander again.

She had no idea how either of them would react to her question. She'd never brought it up, and neither had they - at least not in any _serious_ way.

She was marrying these two men, shouldn't she be able to ask them anything?

The thought of opening her mouth to voice the question had her cheeks tinting pink.

_Maybe after the movie,_ she thought, relaxing back into the couch.

Blaise sat to her left and Draco to her right, both of them touching her somehow - Blaise had his arm around her shoulders, and Draco had his hand resting on her thigh, both men drawing little patterns on her skin with their fingertips.

She loved them both, and she was very much aware that they loved her, so this really shouldn't be that difficult...right? Yet somehow each time she went to open her mouth a lump formed in her throat, making speech impossible.

A little less than an hour into the movie she could hear Blaise's soft snoring - though she wasn't at all surprised. He was far more interested in movies where things exploded.

A slight glance at Draco showed her that he was awake, seemingly interested in the movie if only for her sake. She was sure they could quote the movie line for line at this point.

She fidgeted with the ring on her finger, her eyes on her hands instead of the screen. It didn't take Draco long to notice, and he watched her for a moment. She was clearly lost in thought, her bottom lip captured between her teeth.

"What's going on, Granger?" he asked, placing his hand over hers and causing her head to snap up, eyes meeting his.

"Oh - n-nothing." she stammered, trying to keep her voice down as not to wake Blaise. If the two of them were both pestering her about what was on her mind - which was _sure_ to happen - there was no way she'd be able to keep her mouth shut.

"I thought we weren't lying to each other?" he shot back, smirk on his face as he used her own words against her.

She released a deep breath, glancing at Blaise before looking back to Draco, "You...if...if I wanted to try something...something in _bed_ ," she started, choosing her words carefully, "You two wouldn't judge me, right?"

Draco raised one eyebrow, a slow smirk forming on his face as he looked at his beautiful witch, "I can assure you, love, we'd be more than happy to do anything you like."

Her cheeks flushed at his sultry tone, but she was still apprehensive about asking.

Draco tucked a stray curl behind her ear before tilting her face to look at him, "We would never deny you anything." he murmured, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

He was quite certain he knew what she wanted, so he ventured a guess, knowing she wouldn't budge.

He trailed his soft kisses to her neck, pausing by her ear to whisper, "Would you like Blaise and I to fuck you at the same time?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she stood immediately, muttering something about taking a walk before disappearing from their flat. Draco's smile widened, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head with his guess. Their little minx was getting _rather_ naughty.

He nudged Blaise's thigh with his foot, kicking slightly harder when the Italian didn't move.

"What the hell, mate?" he grumbled, rubbing his thigh with one hand and his face with the other, "Is the movie over?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, idiot, our little lion has a rather kinky request."

At that Blaise smirked, eyebrow raised as he said, " _Do_ tell."

* * *

By the time Hermione returned to their flat, all the lights were out. She breathed a sigh of relief, dropping her coat on the couch before heading into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes.

She was sure Draco had told Blaise about what had happened, meaning they both certainly knew what she wanted. She didn't know why it made her so uncomfortable - they'd done many things together at this point - but it did. There was just something _so_ naughty about it.

She poured a second glass before quietly making her way to their bedroom. There were a few candles lit, but it seemed to her that Draco and Blaise were both asleep, so she slipped into the bathroom and drew herself a bath, setting her wine glass down on the edge of the tub while she stripped out of her clothes.

She set a fluffy black towel down near the bath before stepping into the warm water. She placed a silencing charm on the room before using her wand to play soft, classical music. She just wanted to relax.

She took another sip of her wine, before setting the glass down and closing her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. The music was relaxing, her muscles unwinding as the warm water caressed her skin.

Suddenly she felt the water stir, her eyes snapping open to see both of her men across from her in the bath.

"I thought you two were sleeping." she said slowly, eyeing them cautiously as she took another sip of her wine.

They both smirked, but Blaise was the one to respond, "Well you left in such a hurry - and without telling me no less - that we didn't have the chance to say how much we _love_ your idea."

Her cheeks tinted scarlet, but she forced herself to keep looking at them. They were getting _married_. She needed to trust them with things like this. And they certainly didn't seem to mind.

"We were waiting for you to bring it up, but Draco and I have been talking about it for quite some time now."

At that her eyes shot to Draco, who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed - the opposite, in fact, if his smug smirk was of any indication.

"Can you believe our luck, mate?" asked Blaise, a smile on his face as he regarded Draco.

The blonde laughed and shook his head, "Thank Salazar."

"What are you two doing?" she asked, finally finding her voice again. Her eyes flicked between the two men, her stomach twisting in delightful knots, even though she was incredibly nervous.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

"We're going to have fun with you," said Blaise, leaning forward so his full lips brushed against hers, "We're going to touch you...and tease you...and then we're going to fuck you, Hermione. Nice and hard and slow."

She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her parted lips at his naughty words. Blaise was quite good at it, but it was something she usually expected from Draco - not that she didn't enjoy it _thoroughly_.

"I bet you're already wet, aren't you love?" asked Draco, moving so he sat behind her. His hands toyed with her breasts while his mouth pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders, meanwhile Blaise captured her lips in a searing kiss, both his hands tangled in her hair.

She slid one hand to Draco's thigh, the other into Blaise's unruly mess of curls, tugging him against her harder. These were her boys, and it was silly for her to be embarrassed. They knew her better than anybody, and she owed them her trust over everything.

She broke away from Blaise's kisses, tilting her head to the side as he attacked the opposite side of her neck as Draco, one of his hands wandering down to her pussy.

" _Oh_ ," she moaned softly, Blaise's expert fingers circling her clit in slow, steady motions.

"You were right, Draco. She's positively _drenched_." groaned Blaise, dropping his head to one of her breasts, kissing and licking both her nipples and Draco's fingers as he continued toying with her as well.

Hermione could feel Draco's cock pressing against her back, and she subconsciously ground back against it, pulling a soft grunt from the man behind her and a sharp pinch to her right nipple.

"Gods," she moaned, her head falling back onto Draco's shoulder as Blaise's fingers picked up their pace, "That feels so good."

Draco and Blaise shared a look, and a moment later Draco slid his hand to her clit, taking over for Blaise as two of his fingers slid inside her dripping core.

" _Fuck_!" she swore, her back arching, pushing her breasts more firmly against Draco's hand and Blaise's mouth.

"Does this feel good, love?" murmured Draco, his teeth nipping at her ear.

"Merlin, yes." she moaned, her legs beginning to shake. Lucky for her boys, Blaise's body blocked her legs from closing, forcing her to take everything they had to give her.

"Come for us, Hermione." murmured Blaise, his fingers arching up so they hit that _perfect_ spot inside her. It wasn't long thereafter that she came, her back arching and a loud moan escaping her lips as stars exploded behind her eyes.

She was far too gone to notice the lubrication spell Blaise cast, but her eyes widened as he slowly moved his thumb over her tight hole.

"Blaise -"

"Shh," cooed Draco, his fingers beginning to move over her clit again.

She squirmed against their touch, incredibly turned on at Blaise teasing her _there_.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now." murmured Blaise, his eyes on Hermione before looking to Draco.

With a slight nod he apparated all three of them onto their bed.

"Blaise!" groaned Hermione, slapping their hands away from her, "The sheets are going to be -"

"Granger, we don't give a fuck about the sheets." interrupted Draco, grabbing her hips and tugging her to straddle his lap, her dripping pussy sliding against his aching cock.

"Fuck him, love." murmured Blaise at her back, pushing her forward so her lush arse was in the air.

She bit her lip but did as he said, slowly sliding down onto Draco's hard cock. Draco slid his hands up her back, pulling her down so they were chest to chest and he could hear her soft moans at his ear. Meanwhile Blaise picked up where he'd left off, slowly sliding a finger into her tight, puckered hole.

Draco grunted at her abrupt tightness, continuing his slow, steady strokes as he said, "You need to relax, love. We're going to make you feel _so_ good."

She moaned, biting into the corded muscle of Draco's shoulder as Blaise began moving his finger in time with Draco's thrusts. It wasn't long before she was lightly pushing back against Blaise's finger, murmuring both of their names as the coil in her stomach wound tighter.

Blaise added a second finger, his free hand stroking his cock as he pressed sloppy kisses to her back.

"Oh gods!" she gasped, her walls starting to flutter around Draco's cock and Blaise's fingers.

"You're so bloody gorgeous." groaned Blaise against her neck. From this position he could hear her sharp gasps and Draco's low grunts and it just made Blaise harder. They were so _fucking hot_.

"I - I - _oh gods_!" Hermione's orgasm slammed into her, her body shaking as she clawed at Draco's shoulders. He clenched his jaw, his fingers digging into her hips as he forced himself not to come right along with her.

"Do you want this love?" asked Blaise, sliding his now-lubricated cock against her puckered arse.

"Yes," she gasped, " _Please,_ "

Draco paused, holding her hips still as Blaise began to push into her.

Hermione closed her eyes against the strange burning sensation. She'd never been stretched like this, but she couldn't deny the pain felt _good_.

She gasped as he finally settled himself in to the hilt, Draco groaning as he felt Blaise's cock through the thin wall separating them.

" _Fuck - oh my god._ " she gasped, her face pressed against Draco's neck. She'd never felt so full in her life.

"You okay?" murmured Draco, one hand tangled in her hair, the other under Blaise's hand on her hip.

They both hadn't moved yet, allowing her time to get used to the feeling.

She nodded sharply, trying to control her breathing. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, just entirely foreign.

"Fucking Salazar," groaned Blaise, giving a short thrust into her tight cavern, "You two feel so fucking good." his hands on both her waist and Draco's hand tightening as his eyes met the other wizards.

Draco's gray eyes were glazed, his abdomen taught as he forced himself not to move, "Ditto," was all he managed to grunt before tugging Hermione by her hair so he could capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

"Move," she murmured against his lips, loud enough for both men to hear.

They moved slowly, one sliding in as the other slid out, her boys setting a steady rhythm that took her breath away.

"You're so tight, Granger." growled Draco, his hips lifting from the bed as both he and Blaise sped up their thrusts. "You feel fucking divine."

She couldn't manage more than a choked moan, her forehead pressed against Draco's neck, one hand digging into his shoulder, the other behind her, digging into Blaise's hip.

"I love you," murmured Blaise against her ear, bent forward so his chest was pressed against her back, a suffocatingly intoxicating weight pressing her further against Draco. "Both of you."

It wasn't often that Blaise and Draco spoke to each other when they were fucking her, but she couldn't deny she loved when they did. Draco simply grunted, his eyes meeting Blaise's for a moment, hooded and smoldering. Hermione couldn't find the air to respond, her thighs beginning to shake as the two men pounded into her, their strokes perfectly in time with each other, so she simply tightened her grip on his hip.

"I think she's going to come for us, Draco." grunted the Italian, using his free hand to push his curls from his forehead.

"Fuck yes she is." he growled, strands of his white-blonde hair sticking to his forehead as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, "She's squeezing my cock so fucking tight, Zabini."

Hermione moaned loudly, pushing back against the two men as she chased her own end. _She was so close_.

"Fuck," grunted Blaise, "Yes, yes, _yes_." He pounded into her as his orgasm hit him, spurring both Hermione and Draco to fall over the edge with him.

Hermione simply clung on for dear life, both men continuing to move, prolonging all of their orgasms. It was _almost_ painful how hard her body was spasming between her two lovers, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore they stilled, Blaise falling forward and crushing her against Draco's chest. The blonde grunted, but didn't complain, his cock twitching inside her still slightly spasming pussy.

Both men pressed lazy kisses to the exposed skin they could reach, their cool breath ghosting against her overheated skin, and she'd never felt more sated.

"You have the best ideas." murmured Blaise before slowing pulling away from her.

She groaned at the loss, but couldn't find the strength to move from Draco's chest. He seemed to notice and chuckled, the deep rumble vibrating through his chest.

"I think she's a bit out of it, Zabini."

Blaise laughed, watching as Hermione lay sprawled across Draco, his softening cock still buried in her pussy. Draco rolled them over easily, slipping from her body as Blaise turned on the shower.

When she managed to force herself into a sitting position, both men were standing at the foot of the bed looking at her. She couldn't help the blush that bloomed across her cheeks.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the two naked men.

They both smiled, Blaise walking over and pulling her up from the bed.

"I don't know about you, but we had a great time." he murmured, spinning her so Draco was at her back, his hands finding her waist as his lips trailed soft kisses to her neck.

"I...it was amazing." she said, sighing against Draco's delicate kisses.

Both men looked at each other over her head, triumphant smiles on their faces.

"I think the lady deserves a hot shower and some sleep." said Draco, beginning to walk backwards toward the bathroom, pulling his two lovers along with him.

She laughed, allowing them to scrub her body and tuck her in between the two of them - though they'd refused to let her put any clothes on.

_"Morning plans"_ they'd said in explanation.

Hermione couldn't deny that she was _very_ excited to see what that entailed.


	5. I'm Writing A Book

Hey guys! I usually don't do this, but I was curious and figured this was the only way to go about it. (No this isn't a story update, sorry!)

BUT there is some really cool news that I'm super excited to share with you guys. I'm currently writing an erotic story with my own characters based in a world that I created! It would mean the world to me if you guys would drop by and give it a shot on Inkitt dot com : The Invitation by Teddy. It is, of course, an erotic fiction so there's plenty of smut and is 18 chapters long so far. AND IT'S FREE TO READ.

I know a lot of you really enjoy my specific fandom pairings, but hopefully some of you enjoy my writing style enough to try something that I created myself.

**Blurb:**

An invitation to a famous Bane party sets a series of events in motion for Willow that change everything. Two brothers, complete opposites - yet she's drawn to them both. With Sebastian it seems simple. With Damon it's anything but.

Will the two men be able to share what's their's?

Find it here: www **dot** inkitt **dot** com / teddy6396

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
